


A First Kiss

by usuk_rambles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Arthur Kirkland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Alfred Jones, UKUS, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuk_rambles/pseuds/usuk_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has been to Arthur's home plenty of times but this time it's different. It probably has something to do with being teased by some other Omegas. The ones who snicker about him not having a first kiss, a first date, a first anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first..fan fic? I don't know if that's what you'd call it. I suppose so. Any ways, I know I probably screwed up on the tenses and I tried to keep it in Alfred's point of view. Hopefully, I did alright. If I do any other UsUk/UkUs then I'll probably keep it in Alfred's POV. I'd appreciate some feedback and hopefully, you enjoy this little fic. I'm on tumblr and I have a usuk/ukus-centric blog: usuk-rambles

Alfred stood on Arthur’s doorstep, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. He’d been to the Alpha’s house plenty of times before so this shouldn’t have been any different, but it was. A few other Omegas had caught wind of his small crush on the green-eyed Brit, which was one thing. It was something he could handle. Couple that with the factor that Alfred had never had his first kiss or first date and then it was a whole new ball game. It’s not that he was hiding his crush from his friend, but he wasn’t exactly what you would call subtle. Just the thought of Arthur liking him back brought a light blush to his cheeks. By the time Arthur opens the door, he can only hope that the blush is gone by now.  
“Oh, hello, Alfred. Come on in.” The Alpha says with a smile, stepping aside to allow him entrance. If he notices the the blush, he doesn’t comment on it, which helps to calm the American down a bit.

“Hey there, Artie!” He greets, taking a deep breath of the other’s scent as he passed him. It spoke of warm rain and mint tea, along with something that was uniquely Arthur. It spoke of home which threw him off a little. Only family and mates were supposed to smell of home. Plus, Arthur had shown zero interest in having a mate or in liking him as more than a friend.

“How are you?” Arthur asks, shutting the door and motioning for him to take a seat on the sofa, “Would you like anything to drink?”

“Yes, coffee if you have it, please.” he answers with a smile and takes a seat. He scootches over when Arthur joins him, “And I’ve been better.”

“Is something the matter, Al?” He looks at him with concern flooding his green eyes as he pours himself a cup of tea and then hands a cup of coffee to Alfred.

He shakes his head and murmurs a “thanks”, holding the hot cup in his heads, “No, well, not really. It’s just something that’s been bothering me.” He sets the mug down, his voice soft, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course. You can ask me anything, love.” Arthur remarks and sets his cup down as well, turning to face the Omega a little more.

The small term of endearment sent butterflies through his stomach and he idly scratches at the Omega mark on his inner right wrist, which he only does when he’s thinking or stressed. “I know that we’re adults now and this shouldn’t worry me. But…is there something wrong with not having my first kiss by now?” He asks in an almost shy manner, bowing his head under the Alpha’s gaze.

Arthur blinks at him a few times as though he were processing the question before chuckling softly, “What? No, there’s nothing wrong with that. And just because we’ve only been out of High School for a few years doesn’t mean it’s childish to worry about that.”

He bites his lip and nods, running a hand through his blond hair, “Okay, I just…was curious is all.” The Omega gives Arthur a small smile.  
Arthur returns the smile before questioning, “May I ask as to why this is a concern of yours?”

“Oh, um, well. Some others heard that I hadn’t had my first kiss…they made it sound like a bad thing. As though it was something to feel guilty over.” He explains with a half-hearted shrug and takes a deep breath as though he were going to continue but he didn’t.

“It’s nothing to feel guilty over, Alfred. It’s just an experience,” Arthur says before continuing with a slightly shyer voice, “If you’re feeling that disheartened over it…I’d be willing to help you. If you’d wanted?”

Alfred’s wide eyes snap to the Alpha. Surely he had heard wrong. Right? He knows his mouth had probably fallen into a small “o” and when he doesn’t say anything, Arthur tries to apologize and brush it off. He reaches forward, laying a hand lightly on his arm to stop him, “Artie…Would you really be willing to be my first kiss?” He tracks Arthur’s small nod, before asking, “Will this change anything between us?”

“Not unless you want it to..,” Arthur answers and at the questioning tilt of the other’s head, he continues with a light blush on his cheeks, “You see, Alfred..god, this is somewhat embarrassing. But…I’ve had a crush on you for a while now.”

By the time Arthur finished speaking, Alfred knew his face was flushed scarlet. He stammers, “U-Um, well, I-I, uh..t-that’s nice. I-A-Artie I didn’t-”  
He’s cut off by the Alpha getting into his space and saying with a dark blush on his cheeks, “It’s alright if you don’t want to, I understand.”

Alfred’s eyes widen further and he goes to reassure him, “N-no! I mean yes! Oh god…that’s not how I meant to say it. I-I do like you…I just thought you didn’t like me back…” He ducks his head, the blush spreading down his neck in complete embarrassment.

“I do like you back. Ever since we were little, I’ve liked you. We both grew up and I was able to see you turn into an amazing, young Omega.” He says softly and smiles, reaching out to gently tip Alfred’s chin up. He leans in close, a breath of space between them and asks quietly, “May I have the honor of being your first kiss, Alfie?”

Alfred nods slowly, unable to tear his gaze away from the Alpha and his soft voice. Arthur moves his hand from his chin to the back of his neck, slowly pulling him in until their lips connected. The Omega’s eyes had slid shut, unsure of what to do until Arthur lightly nipped his lower lip, drawing a soft gasp from him. It felt like there were sparks on Arthur’s lips and he wanted more. He responds eagerly, pressing closer and sliding his hands to Arthur’s shoulders. He almost pushes the Alpha over in an attempt to be closer. He can feel Arthur smiling against his lips so he tries to dial back his enthusiasm. But he has to break the kiss sooner than he wanted, just to be able to breathe, obviously unused to being kissed. He grips the Alpha’s shoulders a little tighter, murmuring softly, “That was…wow…”

Arthur smiles and cups his cheek, “Yeah, wow is right.”

Alfred blushes and bites his lip, asking shyly, “Do you think we could kiss a bit more?”

“I’d be delighted to kiss you some more.” The Alpha answers and with that, he pulls Alfred into another soft kiss. Alfred wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck and smiles into the kiss.


End file.
